


Doing homework on human anatomy... i have a secret mum...

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Daughter/mother - Freeform, English, F/F, Futa, Incest, Shy, bigger than daddy, blowjob, cock growth, comparison, f4f, mesurement, script offer, show my big secret, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 4





	Doing homework on human anatomy... i have a secret mum...

[F4F][Script Offer] Doing homework on human anatomy... i have a secret mum... [Futa][cock growth][big cock][comparison][shy][incest][surprise][Daughter/mother][show my big secret][mesurement][bigger than daddy][blowjob][english]

[Door that opens]  
Mom!!! I'm back!!  
Mom ??? Where are you ???  
Ahhh here you are, my teacher asked me to do homework on human anatomy, would you help me a little?

Oh great mom !!!!  
We'll put it on the table ...  
My teacher asked me to work on a very special part [giggle]  
What? What's the matter ?  
He asked me to talk about the penis, there's something that bothers you?  
Yes I accepted, I must learn a little more about it to be able to use it better ... well I mean ... to be prepared for it ...  
Mom..... I'm a big girl now... I'm 18 ...

You're gonna tell me you're not playing with dad's penis right?  
Oh excuse me ... I should not have said that ...  
Anyway, can you help me?

Then I'll just take the book and ... mmmmmm ....  
The penis can vary in size depending on the individual ... okay ... An average has been established and will be between 4 and 5inchs (laughing)  
You think it's big? ... Wait a minute, are you kidding me? 5inch is big?  
What?? Daddy is ... [silence] smaller? ...  
[ laughing hard ]  
This is ridiculous, and ... sorry to ask that but... do you enjoy it?  
Oh ... he has erections problems? .... I'm really sorry mom ...  
But i'm asking my self... how do you make yourself happy?  
Arf .. yes sorry I go a little too far I know ... but it's just that it surprises me that you find big 5inch ...  
How can I say that while I'm still a virgin? Well ... for me I think it's small ... besides I have a bigger than that ... oops ...  
[Silence]  
No no mom ... I was wrong ... I meant I saw bigger than that ...  
It's true ... [silence]  
Mom, can you open the window a little, I think it's getting hot here ...  
Is it already open? Okay ... so I don't know if it's me or ...  
Mom, what's the matter with you? Where are you looking at? ... I feel like you are looking between my legs ...  
[Shocked] OH NO MOM... DON'T LOOK... NO !!!! NO!!!  
Stop ... don't touch ... please mum ... no .. I .... and... fuck ....

[shy giggle]  
Okay... now ... you know my secret ... and it's not a little secret....  
I have... a cock ... and I will confess that this discussion didn't help me keep it under my panties ...  
You want to see it? ... mom... I don't know if it's good to do that ....  
Mmmm ... actually, my panties seems to be well filled mom ...  
Hey .. stop touching it ... otherwise you'll wake it up ...  
err.. Yes... I'm not yet in erection mom ... otherwise I will tear my panties at the time it is ... [giggle]  
Don't say that to me mom ... what happens to you? Are you getting horny ??  
It's already bigger than dad even soft? Woow .... and ... you haven't seen anything yet Mom ....  
My cock has grown a lot during my puberty ... and sometimes it tends to get bigger at sight [giggle]... i can't control it... but it feels so good when it happens..  
...  
No I didn't purposely choose the subject ... it's just that I was curious to learn a little more about cocks ... as I have one ...  
What do you want? See if mine is bigger than 5inch? .... mmmmmm stops mom ... do you know that it turns me on when you say that ?? huh?? ...  
Mom ... why do you want to show me your breasts? .... you think you will drive me crazy.. you ... Oh my god .... mmmmmmm fuck...they are beautiful ... I had never seen them like that !!  
Mmmmmmmmmm you were blessed by god [giggle] wow ... can i ... touch it ?....mmmm woow... ... they are ...mmmmmmmm so firm and soft ...  
I see that your nipples become all hard and ... mmmmmm mom ... don't rub my buldge like that ... you will make it bigger ... mmmm ohhh my god mom stop it  
[Shy voice] you... want to see my cock? ....  
Okay ... let me lower my panties and ....  
Mmmmmm... stuck a little... wait a sec ... here it goes ....  
Do you like what you see? ... yes... I have to admit... it is rather big ...  
One month ago, it was 1 inch less ... so I got ... an incredible growth ...  
Measure it if you want ...  
What do you want? Help me to get it bigger? But mom... it's not going to grow anymore I think ... it's over ... OHHHH MUMMY !!!! What are you doing ???  
OHHHHHHHHHHH mmmmmmmmmmmmm yessssss your mouth is so hot ... oh my god .... what's going on with you? You're my mother ... it's not good ... mmmmmm  
Shit nooo....it's so fucking good .... keep going ... Ohhhhh .... this is the first time that someone sucks my cock.... it's amazing ....  
Wow .... mum !! I didn't know you so naughty !!!  
So.. i think you can mesure it... Soo? 7inch? Mmmmmmmm you see?  
How big is my father...? .... 3inch ??? !!!! Ahahahha wow ...  
Mom ... stop saying that you like my big cock ... i'm so horny right now ...  
It's true that 7inch compared to 3 ... it's a nice big cock [giggle shy]  
Mom ... I dare to ask you to start again sucking me please?  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHH yes .... Suck my cock!!!! mom! Oh yes I love you ... I love you so much....  
You suck so well ... my eyes are full of stars ... it's magical ...  
OHHHH KEEP GOING MUMMY I .... OHHH ... MOM ... WAIT ... WAIT !!!! OHHHHHH Something's happening there ... OH MY GOD !!!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... I THINK MY COCK IS GETTING BIGGER RIGHT NOW !!!  
It's SO FUCKING GOOD !!! I FEEL IT GROWING!!! KEEP SUCKING IT!!! OH GOD!!!  
MOM!!! Don't choke you!!! are you okay???  
What? Oh my god ... it ... has ... become ... bigger ... mmmm wowww...  
I feel that it keeps growing ... oh mumm !!! What have you done to me ... Oh GOD.... Look that...It's getting bigger.... !!! Mmmmmmmm that's so good !!!  
Look at it !!! It's getting longer and ticker ... mmmmm ... I never felt such a big push ... oh my god !!!!  
Mom!! You still want to measure it? Go ahead hurry up I need you to keep sucking it !!!  
WHAT?????? 10inch cm ??? OH MY GOD!!!!  
Come here MOM !!! Come suck my fucking big cock !!!  
OH OH!!! YES TURN YOUR TONGUE Inside !!!  
Let me fuck your mouth !!! Oh !! YES!!! OF FUCKING YES!!!!  
I'm sorry mum!!! I can't stop fucking your mouth!!! That's so good!!!!  
HOLY SHIT!!!! BE READY!!! I feel that i'm gonna cum .... I'm gonna cum !!!  
It's going to be huge !!! OHHHH YES !!! IT's COMMING!! I'm GONNA CUM !!!!  
[Enormous orgasm]  
[Breathe]  
It's the best day of my life ... I love you mom ...  
Yeah, I'm gonna clean up all that ... you got me so excited that I repainted the walls with my cum [giggle]  
Mmmmmmm thank you mom... that was great ....


End file.
